SeitePana
is a smut fanfiction written by Igor the Mii. One of the characters, Hanayo Koizumi, had her age bumped up to 18 for this fanfiction. Seitekina Taiyo, however, is already 18. Fanfiction Seitekina Taiyo and Hanayo Koizumi entered an empty bedroom (a room where no one is there on the moment), and Seitekina gently closed the door, and locked it. He did the same to the windows. And he puts his backpack on the bed. “W-where’s my rice?” Hanayo asked. “Rice? Well, i have it on a small plastic pot, but first, can you do me a...favor?” Seitekina answered Hanayo’s question, but asked her a favor. “S-sure, whatever...anything for rice, right?” Hanayo said. “Take off your clothes~” Seitekina asked in a seductive tone. “S-sure!” Hanayo said, she slowly begins to strip her clothes off, starting by her shoes, then her stockings. She eventually takes off her shirt and shorts, she has just her bra and panties on at this point. “W-which one i take off first?” Hanayo asked. “Your bra, i love seeing bare breasts.” Seitekina answered. “S-sure!” Hanayo said, and she unstraps her bra. “S-seitekina-senpai, can i tell you something?” Hanayo said in a somewhat shy tone. “S-sure, go ahead!” Seitekina said. “C-can i...no...i can’t say it…” Hanayo quickly changed her mind. “Hm?” Seitekina was a bit confused. “Well, i want a titfuck.” Seitekina said. “S-sure thing, Seitekina!” Hanayo got in her knees, and unzipped Seitekina’s pants. She lowers them, followed by a brief rubbing on his crotch, solely to get Seitekina’s boner pretty hard. After briefely rubbing, she lowers the boxers and wraps Seitekina’s erection around her breasts. “A-aah!” Seitekina let out a soft moan. Hanayo slowly moved her breasts up and down. “L-Like this?” She asked. “Mmmmm~! Yes~!” Seitekina said. Hanayo speeds up a bit, with Seitekina’s moans getting a bit louder. “Hanayo~!” He said in pleasure. Hanayo speeds up again. “S-So big~” Hanayo giggled. Seitekina moaned louder. Hanayo giggled again and titfucked faster, almost at the speed that she could titfuck fast as possible. “H-hanayo~! I’m cumming!” Seitekina said before he shoved the tip of his penis into Hanayo’s mouth before he cummed. “Hmmmppph!!!” Hanayo let out a muffled gasp as Seitekina cummed inside her mouth. Seitekina pants after he stopped to cum. “T-thanks Hanayo…” Seitekina said. “You can stand up again.” He winks at Hanayo. “S-sure!” Hanayo stands up, followed by Seitekina lowering Hanayo’s panties. “Ready for the real thing?” He said in, again, a seductive tone. “S-sure!” Seitekina smiled as he inserted his penis inside Hanayo’s vagina. “Are you sure you’re ready?” Seitekina asked, Hanayo nodded. Seitekina thrusts slowly while putting one of his hands into one of Hanayo’s breasts. “Ah~!” Hanayo moaned. Seitekina thrusted a bit faster. “Like it?” He asked, hanayo nods and lets out another moan. “Okay, since you like it, i’ll go faster!” Seitekina said as he went faster. “H-Hanayo~!” Seitekina let out a moan of his own. “S-Seitekina!” Hanayo also let out of a moan of hers. Seitekina speeds up again. “H-Hanayo! I’m gonna- Ah! Cum again~!” He said while moaning, before cumming. “Ahhhh~!” Hanayo let out a moan as well while Seitekina cums inside her. After some seconds, Seitekina stops cumming and he pulls out the penis out of Hanayo’s vagina. “Well, a deal is a deal, right?” Seitekina opens his backpack and gave Hanayo the Rice in the Plastic Pot. “T-thanks!” Hanayo said. “Hehe, you’re welcome.” Seitekina responded. THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:Smut Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Igor the Mii